


Why Don't You Come Up And Fuck Me In The Ass Sometime?

by theartificialvixen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, katlaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialvixen/pseuds/theartificialvixen
Summary: “206. I’ll see you later, bubbles,” Alaska said, winking, clicking her tongue.AS2 Post-Snatch Game Katlaska smut.





	Why Don't You Come Up And Fuck Me In The Ass Sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> So Snatch Game on AS2 was a great time to be a Katlaska shipper. This is just a wee fic that I wrote to further me being shipper trash. There's also a further 2 fics in this "series", they can be read as standalones though, which I'll also be posting.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

They walked back into the workroom, another sister fallen. Katya was glad, in a way, to not have won the lip sync. The pressure to eliminate another, friend or foe, was a big ask. She was confident in her ability, the anxiety that plagued her back in her season was nothing more than a common cold now, it still niggled occasionally, but she deserved to be here. She watched as the girls went to their stations, the mood sombre. She watched Alaska, kicking off her one-inch heels, groaning dramatically in pain. 

“Ugh such a hard shoe to move in,” she drawled, the tense air breaking as the other girls rolled their eyes, cursing at her.

“Those shoes are bigger than my dick,” Katya quipped, her face earnest. Alaska laughed, holding up the shoe before looking at Katya’s crotch, her eyes darting between the two, a mixture of calculation and intrigue. 

“That’s unfortunate,” she replied, throwing a sympathetic smile before pulling the padding from her hips. 

Katya stepped out of her platform jellies, placing them neatly next to the other pairs. She took off the nose clip, rubbing the sore area of her nostrils before pulling off the latex swim cap, throwing it haphazardly next to her wigs. She wriggled out of the dress, stopping at her hips as she pulled at the dress, trying to remove it. 

“Could you help me?” Katya asked, turning her head to Alaska who was now in nothing but a wig and a full face of make-up. It was something that Katya had learned very quickly about Alaska, she loved being nude in the workroom. While the other girls rushed to de-drag, Alaska was very meticulous about the process and was more than happy to walk around with her dick out as she took her nails off. It wasn’t an unpleasant sight by any means, in fact it was appreciated, the only porn available was the beat up copy of “Scales and a Tail: Midnight Mating”, a book that Trixie had given Katya as a gag gift. 

“Sure,” Alaska replied, walking over to Katya. 

“I just need you to pull it right down, really hard,” Katya explained as Alaska got onto her knees, her face level with Katya’s crotch. Alaska nodded, grabbing the dress at both sides and pulling, stumbling back a little as the dress moved down an inch. “Harder than that, I think.” Alaska’s biceps were taut as she pulled again with gusto, the dress falling down to Katya’s knees. 

“How did you even get into it? Oh my god,” Alaska said, accepting the hand Katya had extended.

“I overcame my inner saboteur,” she replied with her best Ru impression. 

“You know she has cameras everywhere right? She’s probably whipping Santino in rage as we speak.”

Katya shrugged, laughing slightly. “Your Mae West was great by the way,” she said, changing the subject.

“Mae West ain’t the only thing I’m great at ohhh,” she replied, curling her lip, her voice changing. 

“Oh really? So Mae Thunderfuck, what else are you great at?” Katya asked, her eyes glancing down. 

Alaska gasped, covering her dick with her hands. “Ah you gotta pay to see the whole show toots, I don’t give out no free samples,” Alaska replied, cocking an eyebrow. 

“But I haven’t won a lip sync yet, I’m still very poor,” Katya replied, pouting.  
Alaska stepped closer, running her finger across Katya’s shoulder. “I’m sure we can work out some other kind of payment, I can be very charitable.”

Katya gulped slightly. She wasn’t inexperienced when it came to random hook-ups, but sex with a fellow drag queen, her competition at that, was something she had never tried before, never felt the urge to. Alaska wasn’t her type, she knew that, she liked chubby guys, something to hold onto. Alaska was skinny, her ribs slightly prominent as her tanned skin stretched over bone. But then there was the curve of her bicep, her strong jaw and full, pouty lips. Alaska wasn’t Katya’s type, but she could be. 

“I didn’t take you for such a philanthropist.” 

“You haven’t taken me for anything yet,” Alaska said, smirking. 

“That an invitation?” Katya asked, her fingers daring to brush against Alaska’s bare hip.

“It’s a something,” Alaska replied, cocking her head to the side. “You find yourself bored later, you got nothing to do, you come on round.”

“Okay,” Katya said, her mind blank. Alaska smirked again before flashing a genuine smile.

“206. I’ll see you later, bubbles,” Alaska said, winking, clicking her tongue. 

Katya stood there in slight shock before wiggling out of the dress that had lay dormant at her feet. She glanced at the other queens, too engrossed in each other’s business to notice what had happened in the corner of the workroom. She wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, had she really just been offered sex by Alaska? She admired Alaska, her tenacity, her humour, she embodied everything a drag queen was to Katya. But to have sex with her, was quite a different matter. It was one that Katya wasn’t 100% sure would be a good decision, but, Katya always had made shitty decisions, what was one more?

Katya sat on the hotel bed, her back resting against the headboard. She grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels on the hotel TV. _Reality TV, documentary on Hitler, soap opera, advert_. She was bored. Her mind wandered to the queen just 4 doors down from her. She wondered what Alaska was doing, what they could possibly do together. It was a clear case of sexual frustration, and one that could be cured with a quick jerk-off to a chapter called “Dragon Domination”. But Katya didn’t want that, she wanted to feel someone else’s skin against hers, hear someone else’s moans. She exhaled, turning the TV off and grabbing her hotel key, placing it in the pocket of her jeans. The rules of the show were more relaxed this season, though they were still sequestered to the hotel, they were allowed to visit each other’s rooms for a limited period of time each day. It helped, to talk to someone other than Cheryl, who she had brought with her as a token of good luck. She smiled as she passed the minder sat in the hallway, chatting away a mile a minute.

“Katya, where are you going?” she asked, pulling her phone away from her ear.

“I’m going to go fuck Alaska in the ass,” she replied honestly. “Or maybe she’s going to do it to me, I’m not sure.”

The minder laughed, shooing Katya away with her hands before restarting her conversation. 

She knocked on Alaska’s door with three sharp raps. Alaska opened the door, her hair messy and wearing a faded t-shirt of her own face and a small pair of boxers.

“Full of yourself?” Katya asked, glancing pointedly at the t-shirt. Alaska pulled it away from her, looking down.

“If you’re not self-promoting, you are not. Doing. Drag,” she replied, accentuating the end of her sentence with a tongue pop and a click of the fingers. “What are you doing here?”

“You said, earlier in the workroom? You were joking weren’t you? Oh God this is so embarrassing,” Katya said, running a hand through her hair.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting you, come in,” she replied, opening the door wider. Katya walked in, suddenly unsure of herself. “I just finished eating, excuse the mess.” She watched as Alaska grabbed the plate on the bed, placing it on the small table underneath the TV. 

“So shall I pay you now or later?” Katya joked, more out of nervousness than finding any real humour in the situation. 

Alaska chuckled. “Put the coin on the dresser and hit the door.”

“I’m sure Willam would be very proud of us.”

“I’m not sure whether we should be placing Willam as any kind of bastion of a good standing character,” Alaska drawled, lying on the bed, her head propped up with pillows. 

“Very true,” Katya replied, biting her lip.

Alaska glanced at her. “We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“No. _No_ , I want to, it’s just been a while for me, and I’ve never done it with another queen,” Katya said, sitting on the edge of the bed by Alaska’s feet.

“You’ve done it drag though?” Alaska asked, sitting up. Katya shook her head.

“Wait, never?” Katya shook her head again. “Me and Sharon used to fuck in drag all the time. Untucked, obviously. It’s fun, you should try it.”

“I’ll add it to the bucket list,” Katya offered, moving up the bed so she was shoulder to shoulder with the other queen.

“Was this on your bucket list?” 

Katya laughed. “It wasn’t, but I’m very open to adding new things to it.”

Alaska smiled. “I’m glad.”

They moved closer together, the time for small talk and nervousness forgotten as their shoulders bumped. Alaska’s hand moved to Katya’s knee and they both watched as it moved up, squeezing as it moved further up her thigh. It was Alaska that made the first move, holding Katya’s chin in her hand and kissing her softly. That was it for Katya, the first brush of contact enough to ignite the fire inside her. She kissed back, rougher, deeper, her lips moving against Alaska’s. The hand on her thigh moved its way up, cupping her denim clad bulge. She moaned quietly into Alaska’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. Alaska squeezed and stroked at her hardened cock, causing Katya to shift her hips up. It wasn’t enough, the layers of fabric dulling the feel of Alaska’s hand. She lifted her hips off the bed, shimmying out her jeans ungracefully, kicking them to the floor. Her fingers found their way to the waistband of Alaska’s boxers and she dipped a hand to stroke the other queen’s hard length. Their lips moved more sloppily together, lust taking over as their hands roamed each other’s bodies under the fabric of their shirts. Alaska pulled away, pulling her t-shirt over her head and throwing it. Katya followed before attaching her lips to Alaska’s neck, nibbling the thin skin.

“Mmm, harder,” Alaska moaned. Katya moved to her shoulder, sinking her teeth down hard into the soft flesh. Alaska’s hands moved to Katya’s chest, her fingers tweaking at Katya’s nipples. Katya gasped at the contact, her nipples hardening under Alaska’s touch. They moved down the bed, lying down on their sides as they explored each other, fingers grazing scars, hands moving over skin. Alaska pulled away and Katya watched as she stuck a finger in her mouth, the digit slick with saliva. She gasped as the finger moved under her boxers, stroking at the puckered flesh of her hole. She moaned as Alaska stroked her in circular motions, goose bumps raising on her skin. She groaned in frustration when Alaska moved her hand back up to stroke the ridges of her spine. Her cock was hard, painfully hard in her boxers and she grinded her hips against the other queen, both of them moaning at the friction. 

“Most people do this without pants,” Katya said. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Alaska replied, her voice low. Katya watched as she pulled the fabric down her hips, uncovering her cock, slick with precum. Katya did the same, pulling the queen close to her with haste, grinding against her. They moved their hips together, Alaska’s cock hot and hard against her own. Katya pushed Alaska over, her ass up in the air. She blew gently at the puckered skin, her hands grabbing at the soft mounds of Alaska’s ass.

“Katyaaaaa, please,” Alaska pleaded. 

Katya spread the queen’s cheeks apart, swiping her tongue at the hole in one fast motion. Katya loved to eat ass, and she was good at it, but she was also a wicked tease. She did it again, her tongue barely touching Alaska’s skin. 

“Kat-“ 

Alaska stopped her sentence with a moan as Katya’s tongue licked at her properly. Katya moved her tongue against Alaska’s hole, her mouth wet. She looked up, bedsheets gripped in Alaska’s hands, her head face down into the duvet. She stiffened her tongue, entering Alaska’s hole, relishing in the moan that left the other queen’s lips. She moved in and out, Alaska tight and warm against her tongue. She pulled out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Alaska looked at her, her cheeks flush, her lips dry. 

“Do you have lube?” Katya asked. Alaska nodded, moving to the bedside table and throwing the bottle at Katya. 

“I don’t have condoms,” Alaska said. 

“I’m clean. You?” Katya asked. Alaska nodded, turning back around. Katya slicked her fingers with the liquid, adding two into Alaska. Alaska moaned as Katya moved her fingers, curling. She pulled out, rubbing the liquid over her cock, positioning it at Alaska’s entrance. Alaska looked over her shoulder, their eyes meeting. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Katya moved into her slowly. Katya’s hands massaged the bottom of Alaska’s back, relaxing the queen’s clenched muscles. She moved slowly, rolling her hips. 

“Faster,” Alaska said. Katya began to move quicker, every muscle gripping at her cock with each thrust. She slapped Alaska’s ass and realising the queen enjoyed it, punctuated every thrust with a firm hand to each cheek. Alaska’s flesh was red, her moans muffled as Katya pounded into her, her hips meeting the curve of Alaska’s ass. She could feel Alaska moving underneath her, her hips thrusting into her own hand while Katya thrust into her harder. Katya shifted her hips, her cock brushing against the spot that caused Alaska to moan loudly, the sound echoing through the room. She hit it again, relishing in the way Alaska tightened against her. She grabbed at Alaska’s hips, drilling into her as hard and fast as she could, sweat forming on her brow. Her body tensed as she came, thrusting one last time as every inch of her spilled into Alaska. Alaska came with a groan, her hips moving away from Katya as she came across her hand. They stayed still, panting, the smell of sex filling the air. Katya pulled out slowly, her hand still on Alaska’s hips. She exhaled, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wiping her face with it. She handed it to Alaska, her hair sticking up in different directions, her face red as she wiped at her hand and the small wet patch on the hotel duvet. Alaska stood up and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

“You’re not going to be able to sit tomorrow,” Katya motioned to the red, raised flesh of her ass cheeks.

Alaska craned her neck round, shrugging. “I’ll just stand all day.”

Katya chuckled before grabbing her boxers and putting them back on. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair stuck to her forehead, her neck covered in a flush. She put the rest of her clothes back on as Alaska stood there, a bite mark on her shoulder. 

“This was fun,” Katya said as they walked to the door. “We should do it again.” 

Alaska looked at her, opening the door before smiling.

“I’ll try anything once, twice if I like it, three times to make sure,” she said, her Snatch Game voice appearing again.

“Thank God for Mae West,” Katya replied, standing in the hallway. They laughed slightly, Alaska’s eyes crinkling, Sharon was right, making Alaska laugh was the best thing in the world. They said their goodbyes and Katya stood there for a second, looking at the closed door before going back to her hotel room. 

They would do it again, and again, even after the show, boredom would always bring them together.


End file.
